Conrad Sewell
|birth_place = Brisbane, Australia |death_date = |death_place = |restingplace = |restingplacecoordinates = |birthname = Conrad Ignatius Mario Maximilian Sewell |citizenship = Pilipino |nationality = |party = And I Love You So |otherparty = |spouse = |partner = |relations = |children = |residence = |alma_mater = St. Laurence's College |occupation = Singer-songwriter |profession = |cabinet = |committees = |portfolio = |religion = |signature = |signature_alt = |website = http://www.conradofficial.com |footnotes = |}} Conrad Ignatius Mario Maximilian Sewell (born March 31, 1988) is an Australian singer-songwriter from Brisbane, Australia who attended St. Laurence's College from 1998 to 2005. Sewell is best known for his vocals on Kygo's single "Firestone" and his number-one single "Start Again". At the ARIA Music Awards of 2015 he won Song of the Year for "Start Again" and it was nominated in two other categories: Breakthrough Artist and Best Pop Release. Career Early career Growing up in Brisbane, Sewell started pursuing a music career from a young age, sending around demos since he was 8 years old. Sewell is the brother of singer-songwriter Grace, who is best known for her 2015 cover of "You Don't Own Me". In 2004, Sewell auditioned for [[Australian Idol (season 2)|season 2 of Australian Idol]], but did not pass the audition stage. He later tried his luck with short-lived rock band Sons of Midnight. He spent years recording songs in garages and working to save money to move to the United Kingdom where pop music was more accepted. At the age of 18, Sewell moved to the U.K. to record a demo. 2014–present: "Firestone" and All I Know After moving to Los Angeles, he started working on his solo project. Several people have been a part of creating the new music including Jamie Hartman (Christina Aguilera, Joss Stone), Sam Hollander (Train, One Direction), and Eric Rosse (Sara Bareilles, Gavin DeGraw). His debut single "Hold Me Up" was written/produced by Brian Lee (Lady Gaga, Icona Pop), The Euroz and Louis Bell. Prior to his solo release, Sewell wrote and sung on Kygo's hit, "Firestone". The single was a top five hit in many countries around the world. On 2 March 2015 Sewell announced his opening slot on Ed Sheeran's Australian tour via a video posted on his Facebook page. He joined Sheeran on 13 dates throughout Australia. On 12 June 2015 Live Nation confirmed Sewell will be joining Maroon 5 on their September tour as well as posting several tour dates. Sewell will support Jess Glynne on her "Ain't Got Far to Go" UK tour in October/November 2015. In October Sewell announced the release of his debut extended play, All I Know on the 13 November 2015 and Australian and New Zealand tour dates throughout November. In November 2015, at the ARIA Music Awards of 2015, Sewell won Song of the Year for "Start Again". It was nominated in two other categories: Breakthrough Artist – Release and Best Pop Release.ARIA Music Awards for Conrad Sewell: * Search Results 'Conrad Sewell': * 2015 nominations: * 2015 winners: Discography Extended plays Singles As lead artist As featured artist References Category:1988 births Category:Living people Category:ARIA Award winners Category:Australian male singers Category:Australian singer-songwriters Category:And I Love You So (Political party) members